


Waylaid

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a birthday gift forsdkwho asked for something similar to a set of ficlets she and I wrote nearly 6 years ago (The Secrets That You KeepandSpin). This could be considered a sequel though I think it can also stand alone.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Waylaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615072) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



> Written as a birthday gift for **sdk** who asked for something similar to a set of ficlets she and I wrote nearly 6 years ago ( **The Secrets That You Keep** and **Spin** ). This could be considered a sequel though I think it can also stand alone.

"New assignments are out," Potter said to the room at large. 

"Does Weasley already know?" Draco asked, a tingle of anticipation warring with no small amount of trepidation.

Potter nodded. "He left for the safe house about an hour ago."

 _Fuck._ Weasley had a head start. 

Ever since that night they'd shared a hotel room and Weasley had molested Draco in his sleep, it had become something of a game between them. 

A dark, fucked-up, arousing game but a game nonetheless.

Draco gathered a few items he needed for the assignment as well as a few he might need should he manage to get the upper hand. 

He swallowed hard knowing that was unlikely. Weasley lay in wait and it was only a matter of time before he had Draco's arse on a platter.

As ready as he would ever be, Draco drew his wand and Apparated.

He pressed his palm to the front door; it gave him away but there was nothing for it. There was no other way to get inside. 

Weasley wouldn't jump him immediately anyway. Where was the fun in that?

Heart pounding and palms sweating, Draco moved from room to room, hoping to catch Weasley unaware, if only for a moment. Long enough to—

"Incarcerous!"

Draco toppled to the floor, his ankles and wrists bound by ropes.

"So like you to cheat," Draco started but couldn't finish the thought as Weasley straddled his chest and shoved the head of his long, thick cock into Draco's mouth. 

"Quit complaining, Malfoy," Weasley said as he began thrusting his hips forward. "You're gagging for it. You always are."

Weasley reached behind Draco's head and held him steady, fucking his face with abandon. 

As come spilt out of his mouth and ran down his cheeks, Draco plotted his revenge.


End file.
